wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cassowary
__NOEDITSECTION__ Description If you were to describe Cassowary then probably that first thing that comes to you mind is average, boring, and medium in size. However when you look closer you notice her elegant lithe build, her eyes the color of hammered out silver, and her elegant talons that seem to resemble crescent moons as they curl inward and are ivory white like a swan's feathers. Her horns are kind of twisted like those of a narwhal and the same color as her talons though one is broken off. Then you would probably notice the rose pink tone that she constantly keeps her body and the white wing membranes with veins of lighter pink that weave through them elegantly. And her eyes are most commonly a lighter shade of blue with flecks of a darker shade. Personality Cassowary is a very full hearted dragoness. She feels that everyone needs help and that she should be the one to give it to them even if it is a evil dragons needs. However this has led to her being involved in things that she never should have. And this has always had effects on how others view her. She is also very organized and always carries some herbs to heal others in a small black leather bag. She keeps this organized more than anything else and will never let any other dragon touch it. She is also very interested in other dragons feelings often thinking that other ideas are better than hers so she often asks for their opinions. It kind of males other dragons nervous. Abilities Cassowary is not known for special powers after all she sees herself as just an ordinary dragon. She does not have a very high self esteem so the only thing she says that she counts healing as a power though she is a fast flyer. Weaknesses When you see her the most obvious thing is that she is not very muscular however when you see her try to run it is obvious she is not fast when running either. She wishes she were better at these things however she is not Things that She Enjoys Cassowary loves writing and even though she thinks she is awful at it and will never show it to anyone else she still loves doing it. She also enjoys healing and this is one thing she will do in front of other dragons. She also enjoys the company of other dragons. Things that she Dislikes She is not known for completely disliking very much however she does hate a few main things death and sadness. History She hatched as a twin her parents both cared about her and tried to shield her and her sister Birdwing from the evil and war of other dragons. They lived happily for many years however when the Sandwings attacked the Rainforest her entire world came crashing down. Her father managed to get them away from the main attack however a Sandwing came and killed him using his barb. She used her venom accidentally however this killed the Sandwing and her sister very quickly fueling her low self esteem. She and her mother barely escaped and her mother lost a wing. This made her pursue the the art of healing which she learned she was very good at. After a while she got involved in a war on the evil side unaware of this fact. After a long time of healing for them the war finally ended and they lost, this damaged her reputation very seriously. Now she is healing in the Rainforest for the Rainwing Queen. Trivia * A Cassowary is a large land dwelling tropical bird. Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing)